


Nice To Meet You

by BecaAMM



Series: Who is in Control [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adoption, First Meetings, Gen, Homeless Child, Homelessness, Loss of Parent(s), Mutant Reader, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark adopts reader, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Tony meets a smart girl in New Work City' streets.She's too charismatic to be ignored.(Reader-insert)





	1. Chapter 1 - Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who is in control?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158446) by [BecaAMM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM). 



> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name  
> Y/E/C - Your eye colour  
> Y/H/C - Your hair colour
> 
> On [Tumblr](https://becaamm.tumblr.com/post/156312800805/nice-to-meet-you).

**Chapter 1 - Nice to Meet You**

 

A walk through the city has never been a challenging task. On a daily basis most adults just ignored Y/N's presence and kids were too afraid come any where near her.

Her parents died when she was 11 years old on a Christmas night, and she ran. Social services didn’t take the time to look for the girl, and it didn’t take too long for her to get used to the homeless life.

There was nothing to her name at that point. As sorry as she felt for herself, weeping was not an option.

Throughout the rest of the year, she saved all the money she could find or received from people (She would never steal), and when her 13th birthday came around, she cleaned herself the best she could, wore her best clothes and went to the café where her late parents had taken her years ago.

– Did you rob an arcade, girl? – The woman mumbled while counting the pennies after Y/N paid her.

She blushed, and changed the subject.

– Can I have a candle? Please?

She examined her expression.

– We’re out of candles, sorry. What’s your name, sweetheart?

– Y/N.

She walked to the balcony and it wasn't long til a blonde girl were calling her name out loud. It wasn’t too much, just a little cupcake that would last a little more than three bites, but a lot more than Y/N was even used to.

She was outside, eyes shinning and looking at the cupcake, when a big body crashed her, smashing all her efforts and happiness against his chest.

– Dammit, kid.

She stared at him so angrily, needing to control herself not to explode his head with her powers, and started crying. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had cried, and everything came like a storm.

– Fuck. – He grumbled, looking around. – Does someone... Where’s this girl’s mother? Girl, girl.

– You screwed it up. – Y/N yelled. – A whole year and you screwed it up.

He clearly didn't understand what she was saying.

– Girl, girl. – He tried to calm her down. – Please... I'll buy you a new one, even a better one, but for God sake, **stop crying.**

She sniffled a little more, but finally stopped the tears from falling.

The man kept his promise and bought the fanciest cake at the store. Even with the “gift”, Y/N still couldn’t trust or be comfortable around him thanks to his judgement look.

_'It doesn’t matter how good was the bath or how hard I try, everyone knows I’m no one in this city.'_

– What’s your name, girl?

– What is **your** name? – She snapped and he laughed.

– Tony Stark. – He relaxed. – What about yours?

She analysed him for awhile before give a answer.

– Y/N Y/L/N.

– How old are you, Y/N Y/L/N?

– Why do you want to know?

Carefully, Tony Stark leaned in her direction, staring inside her Y/E/C eyes.

– Where are your parents, Y/N Y/L/N? – He whispered.

She bought her attention back to the almost finished cake in front of her, ignoring his questions with her own kind of answer.

– Where do you live? I want to take you there.

– You don’t have to. – The girl used a napkin to clean her face and got up. – Thanks for the cake, Tony Stark.

Before Y/N could leave, he held her arm.

– Let me at least you buy you some water. The cake will not go down alone.

Y/N hesitated, but accepted when he started walking by her side.

– Don’t you have at least a place to stay?

– An alley close to the soup kitchen on Brooklyn. – The girl watched him pay for two bottles of water, giving her one and holding the other.

– Ain’t it cold at night?

She shook her head, clearly lying as she put her Y/H/C hair behind her ear.

– Can you read and write?

– Of course I can. – She rolled her eyes. – I also speak French and German. I’m not dumb.

The Y/H/C haired girl drank the water, surprised by how thirsty she was. As an answer, he gave her the other one and bought a third one.

– Put those on the bag.

– I don’t need your pity.

– I don’t pity. Just take the goddammit bottles of water.

She obeyed him, blushing.

– Thanks for the water, Tony. – Y/N walked away. – Sorry about your clothes.

He didn’t stop her.

– Goodbye, Y/N Y/L/N.

\- Goodbye, Tony Stark.

 


	2. Chapter 2 – I'm not calling you daddy

**Chapter 2 – I'm not calling you daddy**

 

Tony Stark watched Y/N walk away and didn’t followed her or said anything when her body fade up, realizing she was more than a normal kid.

Two days after, he found her back at her alley and asked her hundreds of questions. Soon he started bringing her crosswords and even taking her to lunch when managed to convince the girl. Puzzles and strange, but interesting, games filled up their time together until he said something that surprised the hell out of her.

– Y/N, you’re genius. – He smiled at her while Y/N attacked the plate of chicken with fries. – With amazing powers.

– No, I’m not. – She rolled her Y/E/C eyes. – I’m a hungry homeless kid, can’t you remember?

– I’m serious. – He corrected her, rolling his eyes. – I tested you. Your IQ is incredibly high, you’re like the next me. I’m a genius too.

She frowned.

– Why is it important? No one cares if I’m a genius. I’m homeless.

Tony shifted on his seat.

– Well, do you _want_ to be homeless?

– It’s not like a could choose. I won’t go to an orphanage. – She snapped.

– No, you won’t. But I thought... Well... I could take care of you. Adopt you, and give you proper education.

When she looked at him with the most surprised expression she had ever made, her Y/E/C eyes wide, and he quickly continued.

– If you want to, of course.

_Be adopted._

How could she say no? A house was infinity better than the streets. Y/N could eat and bath without worry and have plenty books to read. Tony could not be the perfect family, but he was someone open to help her.

– Are you doing it out of pity?

– You know me, girl. – He rolled his eyes. – I hate pity. I **don’t** pity.

She bite her upper lip.

– I want to.

He nodded softly.

– Good.

Under protests, she spent a week on an orphanage while her papers were organised, and Tony seemed excited when he got her to get _home_ when he became her legal _father_.

– I'm not calling you daddy. – She warned him.

– And I’m very happy about it. – He agreed.

It wasn’t a much big surprise when Y/N saw the limo waiting for them. Tony looked really rich, and that was hard to hide, but the building with his last name by the car side was unexpected to her.

– It is yours? – She looked over the window, her nose squeezed against the window.

– Yep.

At his mansion, Tony got her a large room at the same floor as his, and he made a schedule to her week appointments. Dressers, hairdresses, professors, a lot of doctors and everything she would need, then asked her about my family.

She missed them and, by his side, she finally allowed herself to feel it. She wasn’t alone anymore.

Y/N had Tony Stark. He wasn’t an ideal parent, but she had him. She had Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> On [Tumblr](https://becaamm.tumblr.com/post/156312800805/nice-to-meet-you).


End file.
